Unfathomable
by Madara is Bae
Summary: What happens when Sakura gets kidnapped by our favortie evil organizatuon and Inner Sakura decides to come out and play with the boys MaduSaku fuller summery inside.


_**A/N**_

_**Ok so I would like to start off by**__**saying that this isnt my first fanfiction but its only my second time posting one online. If you would like to check out the first its on a different site called (dont worry I like this site better) but anyway the story is called "I Fancy Two Noble Men" and if you couldn't guess its a Black Butler reader insert fanfiction.**_

_**So now for this story lol. This is going to be a MaduSaku fanfiction because I think Madara is hot. Deal with it. And Sakura is...Well Sakura. She goes with everyone I think is hot. O_O In this I am making her cool because i'm giving her the powers of Moka. From Rosario + Vampire you know the whole: When the rosario over her chest is removed yadayada lol. So basically we all know about how Sakura has Inner Sakura, so what im doing is having Sakura wear something that seals Inner Sakura inside her and Inner Sakura is really powerful and is pretty much BA. So really its another Sakura gets kidnapped by Akatsuki but with my own twist and messed up imagination.**_

_**DIsclamier!- No you idoit I dont own Naruto or its characters If I did Akasuki would be alive. MKay? Mkay.**_

_**Enjoy! ^-^**_

_**Inner Sakura- these will be inners thoughts**_

_**Thoughts- **__these will be thoughts_

Chapter One:

No One POV

A young pink-haired kunoichi stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hardly reconized herself in the state she was in. Her face looks tired. She has ugly dark bags under her eyes and the lively vivid green orbs she once possesed are gone. Replaced with dull green eyes that held pain, regret, and grief. She looked at her body. Her chest was no longer flat. Her hips a bit wider. And dare she say it she looked taller. She almost smiled. If only _he_ were her to see how much she had grown and devolped, not only into a wonderful shinobi but also a women. She frowned and rinsed her face. _No I wont think of him. Not now. Not ever._ Sakura told her self this but knew it was a lie because every morning when she woke she would think about him. Before she went to sleep she would picture him in her head. And when she slept she dreamed about him. Man. She was pathetic. And she knew it. Sakura finished her morning routine and got ready to get down to the hostpital to work. It was her safe haven. When she wasnt on missions with the ANBU she was at the hostpital, she practicly lived there and everyone knew and loved her. She dressed in what she normaly wore but now that she was older it had some "upgrades" Ino called them. Instead of the red Tee she wore it was black. And the white rimend "O" that should have been on her upper back was now on the front cut out just below her chest to exspose her flat stomach and belly button. The rest was the same except her shoes. Instead of blue opened toed sandles her feet were dressed in black lace up boots. She sighed and put her hair up into a messy bun. It had grown back out a bit longer than before and she was still debating if she should go ahead and cut it again. She turned back to the mirror and nooded her head in approval, she looked good enough. She walked out the door with her doctors coat and threw it on as she made her way to the hostpital.

As Sakura was on her way to the hostpital she was pulled into a big bear hug from behind and knew automaticly who it was. Because she knew who it was she kicked him in the shin, elbowed him in the stomach and knocked him back a good 20 feet away. "NARUTOOOOOO!" Sakura yelled at him half heartedly. "Awww Sakura-chan, why so cold?" Naruto complained and knew he would be sore later from the rough greeting but to him it was worth it. "Yea yea, whatever Naruto what did you want anyway?" She asked impaitence laced through out her voice she was going to be late for work if she waited any longer. But then on second thought what did it matter to her she pretty much ran the place for goodness sakes. "Granny Tusnade wants us in her office. Now." He said the last part seriously and she could guess why. _Sauske._ So they finally had a lead. "Got it. Wheres Kakashi?" She asked as they took off above the houses and bulidings in their village. "Already there i'm sure." Yup. Now she was sure it was about Sasuke. The only things that could get Kakashi Hatake the copy nin to show up on time or early is news on Sasuke or the newest edition of Icha Icha make out paridise and she doubted they were all getting called into the Hokages office for that.

When Naruto and Sakura arrived just as Naruto said Kakashi was already there. She saw that Sai was also there and she smiled at him as he looked over to them. Sai had become pretty special to her and Naruto he really reminded her of Sasuke the way the two of them arguged all the time. He had also become a lot better at exspressing himself though she rarely got to see him truly smile about anything but whenever he did it was the most adorable thing to her and she would tell him everytime to do it more often but he really never sighed inwardly_. Sasuke..._

She was interupted out of her thoughts by the grim look Kakashi threw at her and Naruto. Her face crunched up in worry and confusion as did Naruto's. They stood next to Kakashi and Sai in front of Lady Tusnade's desk. A long momment passed and of course Naruto being...well Naruto he yelled "HEY GRANNY YOU IN THERE? COME ON GET ON WITH IT ALREA-" He was cut off when she lifted her head to show her face. He gasped in shock as did the rest of them. She looked terrible. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. It looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

Naruto's eyes softened "Hey granny you ok? Whats with you?" Tusnade snapped out of her daze and straightend up behind her desk in her chair. She cleared her throat and spoke "Sauske Uchiha was declared dead at the hands of Orochimaru." Lady Tusnade finished.

Naruto's POV

Naruto was looking at the floor his hands clenched so tight blood dripped from his kunckles."WHAT!" I yelled. I lost it. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD, LADY ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Granny Tusnades gaze turned towards me ready to yell for my lack of respect but I didnt care. "NARUTO YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" "HOW CAN I NOT YOU JUST TOLD ME MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!" I was heated. Ready to rip something to shreds Sakura must be to- my eyes widend i shifted my eyes towards her as did everyone else in the room.

End POV

Sakuras POV

I started at the floor. My brain not even regestering what I had just heard, in fact it was going a mile a minute. _What Sasukes d-dead? When did he die? How? Wh- wait a minute. Sauske dead? By that snake man Orochimaru? That didnt sound right, Sasuke was stronger than him. _I lifted me head to find the gaze of everyone in the room on me. "Sakura-chan are you ok?" Naruto asked in concern. Truly i was fine because i know Sasuke isnt dead. Im pretty sure somewhere in Narutos thick skull covered by that unruly blonde hair of his he knew it to. "Im fine Naruto." I ressuared him. "Lady Tusnade surely you called us here more than to be the beaer of bad news." Kakashi spoke. So he knew to. Lady Tusnade looked at him and spoke "Yes. Indeed I did Kakashi. I need you guys to investagate where Sasuke was reported to had die at." She looked each of us in the eye before continuing. "I dont think Sasuke is dead. And im sure you all dont either. Something fishy is going on and i want answers. As risky as it is i dont want to send Naruto" Naruto growled angrily thinking he wouldnt be sent "BUT" Lady Tusnade cut him off before he could rampage. "Akasuki hasnt been seen for almost 3 years now and counting." She paused before finishing. "So with that said all of Team 7 will handle this misson. Do I make myself clear?" Lady Tusnade finished dangerously. "YES." We yelled in unison. "GOOD YOU LEAVE IN THE MORNING DISMISSED!"

_**A/N**_

_**WOOOO End of chapter one lol that took a long time but I hope you all like it and I do plan to continue this story but I have to take my time and layer it up before I get to the middle becuase I have some awesome stuff planed for when sakura gets kidnapped by the Akauski and there POV will most likely be in the next chapter when they go to investigate Sasukes "DEATH" Wink Wink**_

_**Anyways Comment Follow Or just let me know what you think and im always up for suggestions and also chapters will be way longer I just wanted to go ahead and publish this to get feed back.**_


End file.
